fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia (Ash Witherspoon)
Lucy Heartfilia '(ルーシィ・ハートフィリア, ''Rūshi Hātofiria), or simply 'White Witch of the Forest '(森の白い魔女, Mori no shiroi majo) is a supporting character in Fairy Tail: Blood of a Martyr. Co-ruler of the country of Avalon, and Guardian of Eternal Rest. A clone of the original Lucy Heartfilia, she was created by the Magical Council and given to the Underworld as she was a failed clone of Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. Usually seen in a battle dress with glossy gold-colored wings coming out from her back. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, and a whip with the symbol of the Underworld ascribed on her whip. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her adoptive mother because of a blood magic called: '''Cavers de Monte. Personality Lucy is disgusted with humankind and cares nothing about humankind. Her cold, uncaring stature on humankind is the stance that most Goddesses of the Goddess & Genshi Clan take, though Elaine may be the exception among both clans. Lucy sees the value of something when she chooses and only when she chooses. As a result of this, she has been called vain though she is clearly not. She chooses to also display an air-headed personality to cover up her cold-hearted nature and true personality. As a clone of Lucy Heartfilia she despises all things that the original Lucy despised. However because she is a "soldier" her emotions are just fake and she really feels nothing. Since the moment she was created by the Magical Council, to the day she was dumped on the doorsteps to the Underworld, she has harbored intense hatred for her creators that made her. The only thing she wanted was to dissapear and she wanted to live in a world where she would no longer be manipulated any more. Magic and Abilities Sky Mold Magic '(スカイモールドマジック ''Tenkū Sukaimōrudomajikku): Lucy practices a type of Caster Make called Sky Mold. She can create things with wind and Sky Mold also allows her to use the wind to use powerful attacks. This is her main attack magic and it is similar to Elaine`s Imperial Wind from Nanatsu no Taizai. The concept is very similar in the way that she gathers wind from around her and uses it to blast people away from her so that she can protect dead souls from being disturbed. * '''Sky-Mold: Heron Formation(ヘロン形成 Heron keisei): With this spell, she creates a wave of wind much like how herons disrupt the water around their feet when they catch fish, this spell does the same only with 100% more strength, energy, and with air instead of water. * Sky-Mold: Hammer of Justice '(正義のハンマー ''Seigi no hanmā): With this spell, Lucy generates wind around her sword and then bangs it down on the ground creating a large chain reaction. * 'Sky-Mold: Dance of Olympia '(オリンピアの踊り''Orinpia no odori''): By generating wind around her body and increasing the pressure of the wind around her body and then throwing the wind that was around her body at her opponents, Lucy can critically injure them. * 'Sky-Mold: Requiem of Aura '(オーラの鎮魂歌 Ōra no chinkonka): Named after Aura, Goddess of the Atmosphere and the Environment. This spell allows Lucy to harness her true potential as a Goddess and unleash her true form though she is drained after using this spell. As Aqua is a level 0 Goddess the highest level a Goddess can attain and and Lucy is a level 7 Goddess, the power difference is pretty high. * 'Sky-Mold: King`s Embrace '(王の抱擁 Ō no hōyō): Named after her father, King Tanner this spell encloses the person in a pair of two arm-shaped restraining clouds. 'Knight of Rebellion '(反乱の騎士 Hanran no kishi): A magic from ancient times, this lost magic called the '''Knight of Rebellion, represents hatred towards a person who has discarded another person because they are useless or they mean nothing to the people who are those person`s parents or their creators. This magic is only available for use by those people, who`s only purpose is to get revenge and then die a sad, lonely death. This magic is red-colored like the color of vermilion or crimson red like blood. * Knight of Rebellion: Flames of Rebellion '(反逆の炎 ''Hangyaku no honō): Red sparks gather around Lucy`s sword and she makes a slashing downward motion with her sword destroying everything in her attack`s path. * 'Knight of Rebellion: Pain of Fire '(火の痛み Hi no itami): Lucy forms a lance out of air and then launches from the sky destroying everything opposing on the ground. * 'Knight of Rebellion: Feel my pain '(私の痛みを感じる Watashi no itami o kanjiru): Lucy to pay for the cost to activate this attack gives up some of her humanity to destroy everything opposing her. * '''Knight of Rebellion: Sky of Chaos (カオスの空 Kaosu no sora): This is one of her final attacks and she is left drained after she uses this attack. Unison Raid '(合体魔法ユニゾンレイド ''Yunizon Reido): Lucy is capable of using this ability, for she has used it two times with Erika though she is capable of using it with other Mages. During the fight against Fairy Tail, they unleashed it to finish them off with red sparks and black magic needles to rain down upon the wizards. * 'Camelot '(キャメロット Kyamerotto): Lucy utilizes Death Magic provided by Erika in conjunction with her Sky-Mold to encompass the Death Magic that is deadly to other Mages. The fused magic is then aimed at an opponent and released as copies of itself. '''Master Swordsmanship: Despite her body form, Lucy is a master in swordplay and has demonstrated a mastery of swordplay. To what extent is not yet known though she is quite powerful when she fights with a sword. Master Archer: Lucy has great eyesight and she can see stuff even in the far distance very clearly. However she is very speedy when using the bow and uses her pinpoint accurate eyes to pick off opponents. Among the Goddesses, she is the best Archer of them all unrivaled in the bow. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Despite her buxom appearance, Lucy can shrink down to a small child form that possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat despite her height. Her kicks, punches, and headbutts have been noted to have the force of a bull behind them, proven when she punches Elaine in the stomach because she got ticked off by Elaine. Immense Durability: Due to the constant testing she underwent without being given medication, she has learned to not feel pain. She can register pain, she just can`t feel it a fact that is proven when she falls over a cliff because she tripped on a sleeping man outside of the Underworld`s doorsteps. Immense Agility: She is able to dodge attacks and then skid back to get her next attack ready. Elaine, a Goddess has noted that Lucy is very fast and strong. A fact that has been noted by other people and even Fairy Tail. Immense Strength: Among the Goddesses she is the 7th strongest Goddess out of the 1,000+ Goddesses that have yet to be named. She is capable of destroying mountains, shaking the earth, and generally causing terror among living people. Equipment Communication Lacrima (小型通信魔水晶ラクリマ Kogata Tsūshin Rakurima): Lucy used it to communicate with other Goddesses about the problems and stresses of dealing with Fairy Tail much to the laughter of Erika. 'Kami fouet de la déesse '(Kami, Whip of the Goddess): This is Lucy`s whip that she uses in battle and there is no description of her whip as of yet. 'Vivian '(ビビアン Bibian): Lucy`s sword it is always covered in wind and the wind hides her sword`s immense power. Trivia Trivia facts about Lucy, though be warned she is very different from normal Lucy Heartfilia! * This version of Lucy is much darker and cares nothing about humankind. * In a way, Lucy`s personality is a little like Mordred whenever mention of her father is brought up. * This version of Lucy hates everything sweet and sees the original version as "weak", a fact that does not go over well with Natsu. * Not in anyway cute, she is actually traumatized from being experimented on everyday. * Mordred would definally connect with this Lucy if Lucy ever summoned Mordred as a servant. * We don`t know about Lucy until the first arc of Fairy Tail: Blood of a Martyr * This Lucy loves alcohol but not violence for some unknown reason. * Other Goddesses have described her as somebody who would flourish on the battlefield. * Much like a artificial human, Lucy acts like a doll in terms of her personality. * To her freedom is a bit of a joke Quotes * (To Lucy Heartfilia (original)) "Faker. To stand in the same room as me don`t be a burden upon your so-called "guildmates". You may be the original but you are a lamb before the slaughter Faker." * (To Natsu Dragneel) "What of it Fire Dragon Slayer? I am just a copy of the original only I`m better than her. Knight of Rebellion: Flames of Rebellion!" * (To Tanner) "Hello Pops." * (To Maria) "Mum! Hello! Have cake with me!" * (To Lucy Heartfilia (original)) "Like you know what it is like to be a fake. Suffer before my sword faker!" Category:Mage Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Goddess Category:Goddess Race Category:Goddess Realm